Harry Potter: The Falling
by Billy Jones
Summary: What happens when Harry finds out that he was lied to by everyone that he held close, kept from his power, kept from the happiness and love of his family, and betrayed by his closest friends. What happens when he has more power than Dumbledore, but has to fight a whole war with only 6 others to trust. Dumbledore, Weasley, Granger, and Lupin Bashing. No slash. Read and Review. HP/DG
1. Discovery

**Chapter 1: Discovery**

Harry Potter sits in his office watching as the clock across the room slowly ticks by. Today is a big day for him. He has to pass the Auror inspection test to make sure that his body hasn't been tempered with to give out secrets to the dark wizards that have yet again escaped. Even if few in numbers they still pose a threat to un-watched areas of the wizarding world.

"Lord Potter, set right through please," asked the med-witch.

The five foot eleven, 20 year old veteran stepped through the waiting open door. Most say if looks can kill than the towering figure would would be a mass murderer. Although not the tallest person in the room but even dragons seemed to bow to the powerhouse named Harry Potter.

"Let's finish this quickly, I need to go check on a new shipment of dragon scales I need for my potion supplies," replied Harry, as he carefully maneuvered around the room to the bed in the ward.

The med-witch started complex wand movements over Harry's body. On a piece of parchment lying next to Harry lines after lines of writing started appearing. After 10 minutes of writing the med-witch called her boss to step through and look at the parchment to verify its validity.

"My lord, when was the last time you had an extensive check up here at St. Mungo's?" asked the healer.

"Never have, sir. Is there something wrong?" Harry asked suddenly feeling very exposed.

"Well it seems like there have been extended exposure to loyalty potions keyed to Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Weasley family, Hermione Granger, and a very strong one to Ron Weasley. There is also a love and jealousy potion keyed to Ginny Weasley. There is also some very extensive obliviations and magical core bindings on you. According to this your only accessing up to only .001% of your actual core and power, amazingly even with only that much you can beat one of the weaker Shadow Mages. What we suggest is that you go to the bank and ask for help and the goblins may be able to help you fix these problems as they are too extensive for us." the healer replied.

As the Healer had been moving down the list, Harry had been getting more and more pissed off. When the Healer was finishing he could feel the waves of magic rolling off of the young man. Slowly Harry Potter got off the bed and disappeared in a blinding light, only to reappear inside the wards of the Weasley manor he had kindly built for the people he thought he had loved. The building was massive and could even give Hogwarts a run for her money. This only angered Harry even more. His magic having been binned since the age of 2 and a half was feeling the bonds weaken under the pure feeling of anger that Harry seemed to be showing.

"Harry, what's wrong dear?" Ginny said in the sweetest voice she could muster, as she came running out feeling the menace that seemed to roll of of Harry and his magic.

That seemed to be the last straw for Harry. Just as he was about to unleash his full on temper his magic snapped the bonds keeping him from full access. The manor blew to dust, the wards ripped through like like water, but the magic finally able to be free from its bonds sent shock waves after shock waves that shook the very foundations of the earth. From the pure magic the Weasley family was burned from the sheer power. If not for his magic protecting him Harry Potters life would have ended that day, but the Weasley family was not so lucky as they were barely over a squib compared to him. Knowing as no one could survive that Harry disappeared.

Harry appeared at the doorsteps of one Albus freaking too many names Dumbledore. The one man who had put him through so much that his mind had snapped and started remembering all those times that Albus had lied to him to try and achieve his "Greater Good."

"You lying FUCK FACE" roars Harry, "How DARE YOU, we could have FINISHED OFF FUCKING TOM RIDDLE BY NOW." His magic already flaming up just seemed to rise, overflowing with such tremendous force.

"Harry, please, we have to protect the pureploods, they are powerful, they can lead us to the future, and we need this to happen." replied Albus, all of the famous twinkle in his eyes gone.

With one final surge his magic blew over and trapped Albus in his soul with no way out. "Looks like magic has suffered enough in your hands Albus." Says Harry riping through the Dumbledore Manors heavy wards to go to the one place with answers.

* * *

Appearing right in the office of his account manager Griphook. Like every other magical, creature or not, Griphook had also felt the presence of a being that shook the earth. Not only that but had also felt it shift through a limbo of some sort and knew when the young Lord appeared it was him causing the tsunamis in the magical world. Quicker than anyone could process Griphook got out the powerful Potter suppressor and latched it on Harry. Soon there was a rush of silence taking up the place of the magical noise in the background that was not audible anymore.

"That is one hell of a core, My Lord" Griphook greeted the still seething Harry.

"What the heck did you put on me Griphook" asked Harry slowly calming down.

"It was a suppressor that came with the will of your godfather. He had asked me to keep it on me or around my desk in case something like this happens. Lucky I had it with me at this point. Now do you want me to give you the will, read it to you with witnesses around, or just give you the major and important points in the will," inquired Griphook, moving from topic to the real reason he thought the boy was here.

"I want to know the finer points, and don't you dare skip any or else..." Harry replies not needing to finish the threat, "I also want all my vaults and any transaction done through them, and I want both my parents and Sirius's Wills open and read NOW" Harry states.

Pressing some hidden buttons, Griphook gets things rolling. First comes all the vaults that Harry is either the heir or head of, then comes the wills, and finally the transactions all sorted out on several short parchments. He takes the vault, then the headship or heir-ship, and finally the transactions.

 **Hadrain Orion Lily James Potter**

 **Vaults**

 _Potter Family Vault - 5,689,345,400  
Evan Family Vault - 29,902,289,281  
Black Family Vault - 4,921,238,900  
Gryffindor Family Vault - 1,890,928,827,878  
Slytherin Family Vault - 390,898,389,399  
_

 **Head/Heir-Ship**

 _Lord Potter - Earl  
Lord Evan - Earl  
Lord Black - Duke  
Lord Gryfindor - Earl  
Heir Slytherin - Duke_

 **Transactions**

 _Dumbledore's_ _\- Dept Paid - 300,000,000 Tutoring - 1,000,000 Guardian Ship Duties - 1,000,500,000  
Weasely's - Dept Paid - 30,000,000  
Prince - Dept Paid - 50,000,000  
Grangers - Dept Paid - 100,000,000 Tutoring - 60,000 Misc. - Several Tomes and Scrolls(Not too rare, but not common)  
Order Of Phoenix - 300,000,500  
Lupins - 1,000,000  
_

 **Betrothed**

 _Ginevra Weasley - Harry James Potter  
1\. Full access to acounts  
2\. Binding to one Harry James Potter  
3\. Purer blood gets full control over weaker blood  
4\. Any method of love potion to mind compulsion to love Betrothed  
5\. Active since 1983  
Signed - Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasely, Arthur Weasely, Remus Lupin(Sirius Black not available)(Close Family Tyings(Second Godfather)_

By the time Harry finished reading his heart was in too many pieces, not only was he robbed blind but his mother had to suffer from the bigoted racism of being a mundane-born witch but never had the chance too see her vast pool of money that made her the richest witch to have been alive in her time. With almost no feelings in his voice Harry wanted to make a little joke out of his predicement.

"So compared to the other houses whats the status on the Malfoy's" Harry wondered, pointing the questions towards Griphook.

"Although I cant tell you the amount of money, I can tell you that the Malfoy's are an Elder, Magical, and small house compared to anyone of yours. You could even start a new one with no amount of dent in your fortune that would put the Malfoys name to shame. They strut around saying they are a Noble and Ancient house by puling strings with a couple thousand pounds to seem untouchable." Spat Griphook with much hate in his words. "Now are you finished with that and shall we move onto the next subject at hand?"

"Sure" urged Harry.

"Do Not Ask Any Questions Until the End" started Griphook, "First off your Godfather left you everything that belonged to him or any black including rights over the rest of the house and its magic, and if you look at the other wills so did your parents and the founders had left everything to their future heirs or heiress. Now your godfather wanted you to know that he had tried to reason with Dumbledore to allow you to come into the full power you had. Both Black and Dumbledore knew you were a Soul Mage, if you have any questions there are multitudes of books on the subject in your vaults Potter and Black. Now originally you were supposed to go to the Flamels with Black being there as your Guardian. But before anyone had time to react Dumbledore had put a compulsion on Black to go and kill Petigrew silencing anything that might arise from that side of the legal board. Clamming your Guardian ship he placed you somewhere where he can watch over you without any interruptions, to put binds over binds on your magic. As you can see even with your suppressor on its still felt throughout this room, only an idiot won't notice." Taking a little break to wet his throat Griphook continued. "Now originally you were supposed to be Betrothed to Daphne Greengrass and on your third birthday you would have the magical capacity of a regular teenager, but your magic only starts to work when you are 9 and a half when you could wake up your parents from the old magic your mother did that could rival even yours. She had put your father and herself, with the two unborn twins, into a coma enduced sleep at the second the AK was cast on your father, then on her so that they can help you out. At this moment if you woke them up they could possibly die from the shock as the latest you could wake them would be your 15th birthday. Another point covered in the will is that you must not end up in the care of the Lupins, Dumbledore's, Weasleys, or anyone not stated in your parents Wills. That would be the Majority of the Wills. Any questions" Finished Griphook.

"Wow, I was really fucked over wasn't I," pondered Harry, "Now to clean up how do I get rid of the Betrothed Contract and can I meet the Flamels?" asked Harry.

"One since your Full Name was not used than at any point you are allowed as and Emancipated young Lord, of which we need to give you the rings for, you can sever the agreement between the Potter house and Weasley house. Now yes you can meet the Flamels but they are already walking through Gringotts as we speak, so it might be sooner than later." Replied the goblin. Pressing another button a goblin came in and bowed to both Harry and Griphook before giving Griphook a bowl and a box.

"Now this is to determine whether you have been accepted as a Head or Heir to the Family." Informed Griphook giving Harry the Knife.

Harry took the knife and pricked his finger tips and let the blood drip into the bowl. Writing started to form on a piece of parchment as the bowl determined the blood. Glowing a blinding gold the bowl finished the assessment and gave the same Lordship status as the other paper but stating Harry Lord Slytherin. Picking up the box the Goblin gave Harry the Potter ring, then the Black ring, then the Evans ring, then the Gryfindor ring, and finally the Sytherin ring of Lordship as they all melted together into a beautiful ring with black flames with green outlining with three swords crossing and a bowl shape holding a five sided emerald diamond with all five crests on it.

"Now if you will the rings to not be seen then they shan't and if you will only one to appear than it shall." informed the goblin.

Harry focused on the ring for almost a second and all five rings flashed for a second than they all dissipated. As soon as the last ring vanished from sight the door banged open and two of the most oldest and vibrant wizard and witch walked into the room. The air around them cackling and burning ozone could be felt pressing down on all but the raven haired teenager looking in awe at the pair while the goblins trembled in fear of upsetting the two beings anymore than they were.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. And this is a time travel fiction but its Harry deciding that he wants to go back! Basic rundown!**

 **Finds out hes been lied to and goes ballistic and becomes all knowing. When he learned all he goes back in time to save himself and his family. Also he is not completely Pureblood. You will find out later. But to purity he is purer than any other wizard. R &R Almost 2,400 words.**


	2. Explanation and Time Jumps

**Thank You All for the follows and Faves. I did not expect such an outcome. I hope that you are able to follow the story line(no offence). I hate it when people repeat how Harry looks or his titles over and over again describing him and his persona. I might do it once or twice for the set up if I'm doing a flashback but other than that I don't like fillers so its all going to be action and I update once every one or two weeks I have another story up and running just waiting for the right idea to continue that one. Please check it out. And READ and REVIEW I don't care what you say I will take all including flames but I won't be doing anything about them. Yes Dumbleass is alive and kicking. But the second war doesn't end until a couple chapters from now. This has time travel in it and some family stuff. I like a Harry who knows what he is doing and understands the things that are going around him, where he is able to set traps politically and physically. I will be adding a "twin" to Harry Potter that no one "knew" existed. You will meet him in this or the next chapter. The training is also not going to be described since I want stuff to write about in the later chapters since they have to do it again... FWI I want a beta for this so can you guys PM me and tell me how to do it and if your interested**

 **Disclaimer:** ** _I Own Absolutely nothing but made up characters and the plot-line. Just like any other fanfic some Ideas have been seen or mentioned before if you realize this please I am not stealing Ideas and I give full credit if asked to. Like I said I own nothing since more than one person had this idea but I do like Copyrights so I am sorry if you feel robbed. I have read a lot of the ones he goes back in time or new universe and I didn't like how it worked out. This is my own twist that should either piss you off or make you like it, but ... LIKE it, Don't your choice. NOW ON TO THE STORY._**

"Speech"  
'Thought'(Only when Legimence Happens)  
 _Parcel  
"'Another Language'"_

* * *

BOOM!

"Where is he," screamed a distraught Mrs. Flamel, her temper causing the little items sitting on the shelf to shiver and fall down.

"We want to see Harry Potter, Now," roared Mr. Flamel, more angry than his wife but still able to retain control over his magic.

"I'm Harry Potter, and you must be the Flamels correct," inquired a more than giddy Harry.

Both the Flamels reeled back in shock looking at Harry as if he had grown a third head. The man in question just stared back at one of the most powerful wizards like as if finding out people actually existed. Although the transaction took less than 10 seconds both the Flamels and Harry thought it seemed hours before they decided to move on to the situation on hand.

"Well Griphook why haven't we seen this boy in over 19 years and can't remember why," Mr. Flamel asked.

Before anyone could say anything Harry spoke up,"I have a slight feeling that Albus-too-many-fucking-names-Dumbledore enticed you to forget about me," was not the reply anyone thought was going to be stated.

"That man is going to have a lot to answer to. Now Harry dear, do you want to come to our castle like you were meant to or would you rather forget we were here and move on? Remember dear Riddle is still out there biding his time to strike." Mrs. Flamel asked with a little hope in her voice. She had always wanted a child of her own but the Stone had stolen that from them. The Sorcerers Stone used the soul of your unborn children to give you eternal life, one of the only and darkest soul magic her husband and she had embarked on.

"I would love to live with you, Mrs. Flamel" replied Harry.

"Now, now, Harry, I will not allow this. You have to call me Perenelle, and my husband Nicholas, Ok," Replied Perenelle.

"Okay, Perenelle," replied Harry much too cheeky. "When do we go" he asked a bit more seriously.

"We can go now," replied Nicholas, "Is there anything that you might need?"

"Can we first visit my family and Black vaults to pick up some of the tomes and books," asked Harry.

"Sure, Griphook, can you take us there," asked Nicholas.

"Yes, My Lord," answered Griphook.

Leading them to the rail carts that is supposed to take them down to the vaults, Griphook started to push the levers to get the right rails to take them to the vaults. After a very fast ride the Flamels and Harry stepped out of the cart and onto the platform leading to the vaults. Once they got to the Potter vault Harry had to put his hand on the door with a Gryfin on it. The vault opened up into a cavern big enough to house at least 30 dragons with plenty of room left over. Gold was spread out and piled here and there. On one of the walls was a door that lead to a big library that Hogwarts could not compare too in thousands of years. Harry turned towards Griphook expecting the explanation on how he still had so much money.

"Granger girl had taken only the books in your personal vault that you had since you were born. Once we found out what was going on we had put your Interactions in a frozen like state without affecting the growth of your Accounts, we also put on the clause that your parents put that your wife could only access .0001% of any vault under your account, and finally put the clause that your parents also set up that your Guardian could only access your Personal account and .0002% of your Potter Family vault. But Dumbledore had found a loophole where he dealt with the transaction to muggle money then back to his accounts that were under false names. Since your vaults were under "frozen" terms none of the transactions happened in real but were just made on paper. In actuality you have close to 15 billion in this vault alone. The old fool realized this on your 12th birthday and had moved to move his money from your personal account which had close to 3 billion galleons that Dumbledore blew through in 5 years." finished the Goblin that had anticipated the questions. When Harry opened his mouth to again ask a question, the goblin was already answering it, "Ginny only had access to the account Harry James Potter, your fake persona your parents set up, instead of what belonged to Hadrain Orion Lily James Potter which is your real name. But now your actual name is Hadrain Orion Lily James Potter-Evan-Gryfindor-Slytherin-Black" Griphook finished.

"Well thank you for that run down Griphook," Both Harry and Nicholas answered.

Walking through the library the group of humans took time to pick books that will be needed above the rest. Lots of theory and soul mage workings. Once they were finished they moved onto the Black vault and picked more books and went up to the main floor. The group of wizards took a portkey to the Longbottom Manor.

"What are we doing here," asked Harry, confused as why they were stopping here. Knocking on the door the Flamels just stood there without answering Harry's questions at the moment. Neville came out to see that the Flamels and Harry were standing on his doorstep and knew that it was time. Grabbing the watch that they used for a portkey the group were moved to the Falmels castle known as the Keep.

When they turned to look at the grand castle both Harry and Nevilles mouths dropped open. Never had they seen such a beautiful looking castle that can ravel even Hogwarts. The castle had many tall towers, turrets, domed roofs, a very structured but welcoming outer feel to it, and just underneath all the stone one could feel the magic humming that kept the castle a thousand feet above the ground.

"Wow, its so, so..." started Harry.

"Magical, yea I know right," finished Neville.

"Now lets get settled in and the house elves will be showing you to your rooms, meet back in the sitting room for a good chat, in lets say an hour, ok boys," instructed Perenelle.

"Ok," both replied as they followed two different elves to the west wing then to a cluster of rooms in opposite sides of the Hall.

* * *

When both Harry and Neville were finished putting their stuff away in their rooms, which were bigger then the whole Gryfindor common and dorm rooms. Both of their rooms were set up to their favorite color, to Harry's surprise they both had green, red, and black or gold, Nevilles being black. The two went down to the sitting room with the help of the elves, they would have been lost and distracted without the constant tug of the elves on their sleeves. The whole place resonated lots of power and beauty that seemed to catch lots of attention.

"Good of you both to join us," said Nicholas where he sat by the fire, facing the round table that had four very beautiful ebony chairs surrounding it, and Perenelle was sitting on the chair next to his, "Please take a seat, we have much to discuss."

Both the boys took seats across from the old soul mates. Little did they know their world was about to be shaken at the roots.

"First of all we would like to say that both of your parents loved you, no doubt that they always put both of you first. But nothing had gone according to any of their plans. But it all started, now don't interrupt me," Nicholas said as he saw questions start to mar the young men faces, "Now as I was saying, it all started a long time ago when Harry's mother was pregnant with twins, yes you have a twin Harry, and he is sitting next to you in fact. Your parents had discovered the prophecy long before Dumbledore and knew it could be either of you so they Nevilles godparents take him in as a Longbottom to be safe. If they died you were to live with your godfather, godparents, and us to train your power that Riddle can never wish to achieve. You see soul mages can only be the purest of the pure, whether good or bad. And Riddle was never born to be the purest of the pure. And pureness is the soul and not the blood which is a blood mage. The shadow mage is a heredity while blood, soul, and time is given to the chosen few every thousands of years. Now both of you are beyond gifted. While Harry you are a soul mage, Neville you are a blood mage. While more dangerous of any of the mages to wield this power you are number 2 in who is more powerful. Harry is at a tie with a time mage. Now in recorded history there has only been one soul and time mage ever. But blood mages are more often occurring. Now on that night your mother did a very powerful soul and blood magic that she would have struggled with if it hadn't been for you two that the wild magic was taken from. No one knows how but your mother had put very protective boundaries maybe 4 months before either of you were born, and that allowed Harry to survive. The reason that they had split you apart was because if you were together for longer than two days, animals started to appear inside the house's that you guys resided in and it appeared you guys had been able to pull that through accidental magic," here Nicholas took a break to sip his drink that was brought during the telling.

Continuing where her husband stopped, Perenelle continued, "Your parents had us sign confidentiality letters that we won't contact you until we were sure that you were a soul mage, and that you had claimed your headship. Otherwise both of you would have grown up here. Now unlike the birth certificates state, Harry was born 14 minutes earlier, seven minutes before midnight and Neville was born seven minutes after midnight. Both of your births were switched and arranged not to pull any suspicion on your relation. But enough with ancient history. What we want to do is use a time compressor, this isn't a normal one since we built it ourselves, for every day out here its 7 years in there. We want to take you in there and teach all that you were supposed to learn. Were going to take a week which means 49 years and don't worry you won't age more than 2 weeks physically but anything else will gain that much experience. Now any questions you have can wait a year, then you will be able to ask anything you want that doesn't make sense. Don't worry about getting rid of Riddle sense you will have to go back in time to restore things to the way they were supposed to go. Now, take your sorry selves and go into the next room, strip go into the chamber and we can start."

* * *

 **One Week Later - 49 Years in the Chamber**

"So Harry you ready to finish off what we started," asked a much more fit, built, and strong Neville asked. Long gone the shyness and the fear towards anything that moves, built like a toy soldier, but had still retained the kindness.

"Yes, but is the world ready for us," asked a pretty much powerhouse that the buildings in the downtown London alley seemed to bow to. Harry Potter even after suppressing his power himself and having five suppressors holding his power from destroying the very ground he walked on, gave of a much more powerful aura that Albus could not even in anger.

The two appeared in the same fashion Harry arrived at the bank to get through the Hogwarts wards. As soon as he arrived in the Great Hall, everyone capable of fighting had their wands facing Harry Potter. Everyone was silently shaken by the appearance of the young man.

"Harry, my boy, how did you get in here and why are you giving of so much power," asked the Headmaster, disguising his awe and fear behind his solid shields.

"One, you ignorant fool, I am not a boy. Two, I am not yours. Three, I have my powers more suppressed then you can imagine. Four, I am here to request use of one of the many rooms in this castle for a very taxing project. Five, please don't point your wands at us, Neville hates being surrounded and will attack if you guys don't put your wands down," stated as if talking with children. Neville let some of his magic go when Harry said his name and everyone seemed to choke on just that much power.

"Why do you need it Harry," asked the Headmaster, hoping to glean the true depth of the power that the two men had.

"Well we tried it nicely, and you won't comply. So sorry for this professor, but its of up most importance we do this," Harry said this as he started to build his magic to prepare to go to the room of requirement. Holding onto Harry's shoulder, Neville and Harry disappeared and appeared in the RoR. They quickly set up the system that the Flamels had showed them to transport both their blood and souls back in time to keep intact all of their new possessions and memories.

"According to aunt and uncle we need to set it put us in our 10 year old bodies. I believe they have already set up and pushed their bodies back to that year. Hopefully they can find you quickly. Now are you ready," Neville asked his twin.

"Yes, now I'm going to release my magic slowly into the binds and runes. Start the reaction when I have 80% power left," Harry said to Neville.

Slowly the room started to hum with all the magic passing through it. As soon as Harry's magic hit 80%, Neville poured his magic into the glowing runes. Slowly a swirl of colors surrounded them for almost three minutes before with a bang and blinding light, they were both knocked out and slowly everything went black.

* * *

Bang! Bang! Bang!

"BOY, WAKE UP NOW!" Roared a very purple Vernon.

'It worked, it worked, I can have a family now.' were the last thoughts Harry had before a hand reached in and smacked him out cold.

* * *

 **Well there you go. He went back in time and brought hi soul and memories with him. In the next chapter it will be him building up his body and explanation of his powers. He still has the suppressors from in this chapter and has a major boost from putting his old soul with his future one. And in this fic Voldemort is a snake mage making him almost impossible to kill. Hope you liked it. Review Please. I'm going at this blind. No Review means its perfect to me so say something.**


	3. Banks, Discoveries, and Rebirths

**Thanks For the Review. And sorry if you guys didn't have enough info, but this is where I wanted to be for the third chapter. I hope that you like this and that it suits your liking. Thank you all, and Enjoy the Book. Pleas Read and Review, I have already took into consideration the reviews I got. Disclaimer in chapter 2**

"Speech"  
'Thought'(Only when Legimence Happens)  
 _Parcel  
"'Another Language'"_

* * *

The ten year old Harry Potter turned to his mindscape when he had lost consciousness. Since he knew that his body was not going to do much but lie there he might as well get to work. One of the first things that Nic and Pernel had worked on with the twins was to build Occlumency for both of them. On the level of mastery they had achieved an six. This meant that anyone who attacked them would not only find them missing a mind but be trapped inside their minds until released, this was all done without them having to mentally fight off the attacks. In little over four years both Harry and Neville had been able to fight off multiple people at once.

Going into his mind Harry could see that his mind had already sorted and put all the replica memories from when he was born to ten years old with the other memories and put them in place. The librarian his mind had created, which looked a lot like the one at the local library in town, a storage area for his already vastly growing mind as the two souls mixed and became one. Harry moved onto his core room. Coming through the door he could see that all of his cores had a major boost and were filling up fast. Since he was a soul mage he had to divide up his core into as much as possible without causing it to go super nova in his body or else it would end up going super nova from sheep pure magic held in that much space. Each of the cores put on the walls was equal to a grown wizards power. Three floors deep and 6 cores each the pentagonal structure glowed as it was charging from the older Harry's usage of the soul transport that had been initiated. On one of his cores he could see where the magic that supplied the Potter's stasis was tied to him. Carefully taking that core and isolating it in another chamber that could only be accessed if he was close to death, so as to not take away the supply given to his family. Moving to a core that had appeared in the center of the structure he could see where Dumbledore had put the bindings on the younger Harry's core. Knowing that this core would be the one that was watched by the old fool, he isolated that one as well.

"Harry, I need your help here," Elizabeth called to him. Elizabeth was the librarian he had just passed, and she was calling him from the Library in the center of his mindscape, which oddly took on the shape of Godric Hollow.

Moving from Core HQ he strolled down the path past the graveyard which held his most depressing memories next to the memories he had took from Riddles soul leach, then past the house that he had lived in for almost a year in his life which held just that year and all his happy memories spent with the Flamels and Neville, and finally passed all the regular houses which held the other memories. Arriving at the library he could see why Liz had called for him. All of the information that he had learnt as a kid had been pilled up around the whole library just waiting to be sorted.

"Liz, can we just stock them up in a room underground or just create a separate room up here where they can be sorted by one of the Owls or Phoenix's," whined Harry. The Owls were a flock of birds that helped organize and watch over his knowledge along with Liz, they also carried books to him when he needed instead of him searching for it. While Phoenix's were just there for protection, they also helped out by sorting stuff since only one or two people in the world can get into Harry's mind. The stuff that was put underground were things that Harry didn't want to see and had just about the tightest protection in the whole mindscape since he really didn't want to see the stuff in there. It included most of his teenage and childhood life at the Dursleys, along with all the times he had been hit with an unforgivable or dark magic, and last but not least his time hanging out with his so called best friends Ron and Hermione.

"That can work Harry, I will have them move out the stuff that is contaminated with false teachings and sort the important stuff," Liz replied with a shake of her head. Ever since he had accidentally created her and the birds he had never done any of the manual labor that was required to keep his mindscape running. Although they were still part of him it didn't seem like he was doing any of the work.

Moving out of his mind he stepped on to the launching pad that shot him straight up into the sky where he met his guards. Along with the Phoenix that was created from the pureness of his mind, he also had some wild gryfins that were from his Gryfindor side of mind, and he also had a man that was very tall, skinny, leathery, and shrouded in darkness that he called Fear. Fear was mostly made up of his anger, protectiveness, and his will to survive and was the first line of defense as he trusted him beyond anyone else to keep his mind safe. Fear and the magical creatures lived on the outer circle of the solar system that made up Harry's mindscape. Over 20 planets and 1,000 moons orbited around the sun. Most of the planets and moons had fake memories barely hidden where someone could get into but never come out unless permitted by Harry. While Harry's real memories were placed 4 layers into the sun where no one could get into without literally burning their minds trying to get to the memories and thoughts he had. He went over the outer defenses and worked his way into the center of his mindscape.

While he could speed time up inside his mind to go about a year or so inside while only one day passed out side, but seeing that he did not need that much time he spent about two days in his mind where about six hours passed in real life, the reason it took so much time was because he had to remove Riddles soul leach without disrupting the balance of the core, he also had to remove the tracking charms. Slowly he had also built up his body so that any malnourished areas could be filled with healthier cells to replace the damaged organs and bones.

* * *

Waking up he noticed that his body had a faint glow to it that was slowly disappearing, his clothes now fit him as the latent magic made the clothes fit properly, and his body was much larger than he remembered. Instead of the 4 feet 6 inches he used to be he was now 5 feet 2 inches. Using wandless magic he unlocked the door and stepped through the doorway. With the magical boost his body was lean and had muscles that rippled with each step he took out of the prison that held him for too long. Without thinking he ran right into his stupid waist of air Uncle. 'I hate to do this to you Harry, but the Headmaster will kill my family' came the surface thoughts of his Uncle. Stopping right there he used wandless legimency on him. Diving into the barriers placed by Albus Dumbass he tore into the memories of his Uncle. He could tell where the barrier were and fake memories and passed into the mainstream finding the place about eight years ago, he found that Albus had promised Vernon all the money he wanted when Harry died at Voldemorts hands while also ending the useless git. His anger was slowly rising, but he pushed it down for when he beat the life out of both the self-proclaimed leaders of the light/dark. Only a true Merlin or Morgana could be handed that title. The closest have always been Potters or Blacks to either. Truly pissed off he thought of a quick plan and left.

* * *

Walking out of the house he put his 'relatives' under a compulsion to state that he had died by their hands and would state it anytime his name was mentioned, making the spell almost impossible to remove he left. Stepping through the door he simply shattered the wards around the house as he flashed from Little Helltown to the office of Rangoc to deal with the business side of the this whole taking down he was doing to all those who had destroyed him. Having figured out that his flashing was due to being a royal Phoenix there were no wards that he couldn't enter. When he coughed to announced his presence to the King of London Goblins.

"' _May your vaults never lessen in gold, and your enemies never be able to raise a finger against you,_ '" Harry stated in perfect Goblesdork. Rangoc was initially surprised but knew that Harry was coming according to the Flamels that always wrote saying if he had shown up yet. But unlike him the guards didn't know that Harry would show up, so 20 or so guards burst into the room where the boy and Rangoc sat. The guards looked around in confusion as their sensor had picked up around 20 cores but all showed the same name, this had brought around a lot of confusion to the Goblins.

"' _At ease men, I mean no harm, and its my cores that you guys are picking up on so put those useless weapons down,_ '" Harry stated with much boredom.

"' _We are sorry young heir, and may your enemies lie dead and your vaults be filled to the brim,_ '" Rangoc stated, as he showed a quick signal to the guards to back out of the room or their heads would be put on spikes. Rangoc not being as thick as most would be had noticed the magical signatures of the Harry Potter that had appeared in his office and as his accountant knew why he was there.

"Now onto business I want to claim my Lordship as last of the line, be emancipated, have all removed items from any of my accounts tracked down and found, anyone in possession of the items will be arrested and brought to me tomorrow at Potter Docks, I want all transactions that happened in the last eight years to be nullified and returned as soon as possible, I don't want anyone finding out I was here either, and I want to have all my vaults organised into liquid assets, books, weapons, and misc to be put in separate rooms within the vault. In about an hour I will go wake my parents up and I don't want anyone to find out outside of this room or you will be sorry," as Harry was saying this, Rangoc was ordering goblin after goblin to carry out the tasks at hand. One of them was to bring the rings to the young Lord. Putting on the rings Harry had them all disappear from sight as to not attract any attention.

"So, I can be on the Wizengamot now right, since I am emancipated," asked a Harry, with an evil grin that would scare even death himself.

"Yes, and since you are Lord of Potter, Evans, Gryffindor, and Slytherin you hold about 40% of the voting houses within the place. Your heir-ship to the Black family also boosts you up to 45%. Now since you are waking up your parents, you could have them take up the Peverell Family line letting your family have about 55% of the actual voting allowing your family to literally run the Magical Government. With the Potter family streak of fairness a lot of things could change that would benefit the magical world for all people and creatures of magic," Rangoc stated, hoping that this would lead the young Lord the path to where Dark Lords can't use the creatures to their benefit.

"Yes, that would be truly amazing and a big fat AK to the dark sides political ways, thank you Rangoc, ' _May your Vaults fill with your dead enemies gold,_ '" Harry finished his business.

"That was good my Lord, ' _And may your enemies lay vanquished and your vaults never cease to grow,_ ' and can you please use the front door," Rangoc told the young, power hungry, and very dangerous Lord. Harry just got up and walked to the front lobby and had one foot out the door before bursting into light and vanishing putting the whole bank in red alert for the second time that day.

"Well things won't be boring anymore I guess," stated a very cheerful Rangoc, as he sat down and finished the letter that he had been itching to do ever since the Flamels wrote to him 2 weeks ago. Calling his trusted eagle owl he told her to take it to the Flamels Castle, "Here's to me for surviving an encounter with a Soul Mage," Rangoc stated, as he took a swing of very hard liquor.

* * *

Flashing from the bank he left to one of the Potter Castles that were enclosed in the extended will and statements that the Goblins had sent to him in his older self's time line. This one was one of the most protected castle out of any of them and only a true Potter in, so his family had set up their haven until Harry came from them. Harry stepped into the entrance hall where one of many elves popped recognizing the young man's magic signature.

"You is here Master Harry, they saying you won't come looking for us, specially after you went away from magical world. But they was wrong. Lord and Lady Potter said you would come if their bodies came here, they is saying to take care of them until you come to wake them from sleep," said the excited elf, "I am Lizzy and I will show you how to wake up your parents, and will be your personal elf."

"Good now lets get this done. I want this done today and the whole world to know tomorrow," said Harry, his eyes glowing brighter than the lumos spell.

Together the two made their way down the hall towards the family bedroom that Harry's parents laid in. With each passing moment Harry was torn piece by piece as everything he had believed in since he had been born was about to turn upside down and inside out. When they got to the door Harry almost didn't enter, but Lizzy pushed the door and turned the lights on, amazingly electricity and magic worked much better together than separately. As soon as the lights were on he could see two shapes lying side by side on the big plush bed that took up only a quarter of the room. Right underneath the bed were runic drawings and from what Harry understood there were layers upon layers of old and new magic displayed and at work at the moment. Slowly he moved and saw that both of his parents hadn't aged more than a month in their current stasis.

"Master Harry, place your hands in this outer runic circle and carefully apply magic into the runic circle, but seeing as you seem to have multiple access the one that holds the magic tying your parents to you and push it into the circle." Lizzy told a dazed looking Harry.

"Okay, here goes nothing," Harry said as he brought his hands down after accessing the right core and pushing the magic into the runic circle. After about a whole 10 minutes of waiting both the older Potters woke up frantic still in panic mode they had been in when they were put under the stasis type of magic.

"James, he got him, he got him, he got him, oh my baby, he got him James, I couldn't stop him," wailed Lily, not noticing the 10 year old, soon to be 11, boy just sitting there, on the verge of both tears and laughter.

"I couldn't stop him either, what do you think happened to Neville, Lily, what if he got to him too," stated James hysterically, still not noticing the young pre-teen that just couldn't hold the laughter or tears back any longer.

Both the Potter's turned to watch a 10 year old boy laugh and cry. Lily quickly knew that it was Harry she was looking at, since only a Potter could wake them or even enter the castle. Unlike James who, in his sorrow and anger, grabbed the sword hanging above the bed mantel, with a vicious cry, swung the blade right on top of the defenseless young boy.

Harry was enjoying the sight of his parents worry over him, while also weeping at what he had originally lost. He was not about to make a sound but couldn't help laughing, until he saw the glint of steel headed straight for his head. The metal sword screamed through the air and he knew without a doubt that this was going to be very tricky. Using his new found muscles and years of training, he grabbed his fathers sword hand, twisted the sword right out of his grasp and had it facing the man in question in a matter of seconds.

"Whoa there Harry," realization struck James, as his face went from anger to resentment of his action, "Didn't mean to scare you, just antsy from the Voldemort attack," James stated very cautiously.

"It's cool dad, but wait till you hear what I had to go through," Harry said, as his face took on the one of his older version. Both the parents looked at each other, then put Harry between them.

"Explain, Prongslet," James stated, already feeling the anger start to swell up in him.

"Well, it all began when I went to the Dursley...

* * *

 **Well this is where I stop, bit of a cliff hanger. Lily is super protective of Harry. And I'm not going into much detail as everyone knows the whole story of what happened in the real book and this one. Thank you all for the Reviews and Favorites. You made my day. Also pleas MORE REVIEWS it helps me write better. The next chapter is about him wiping the floor in the Wizengamot so please be sure to come back.**


	4. Family Magic and The Wizengamot

**Like I said there won't be much explanation of what the parents talked about but Lily and James are not heartless and they react just like any parent but more open to anything their much older son tells or showed them. Their part will be in the 6th chapter cause I still need their will read to catch Dumbledork out of the loop. Sorry if this is slow or going to fast. But this will mostly focus on Harry Kicking ass. Dueling starts after they get to schoolish and Voldemort comes back faster.**

"Speech"  
'Thought'(Only when Legimence Happens)  
 _Parcel  
"'Another Language'"_

* * *

"After the Flamels trained us, me and Neville, in the time chamber, we set up the runes needed with the family and by activating the runes transported both our souls, magic, and blood with us to our 10 year old bodies. I have already talked with the bank, and they know of the rebirth of both of you guys. But since James Potter and Lily Potter are dead, Rangoc thought that it would be a good idea to have you take up the names James Peverell and Lily Peverell. Not only can you be proclaimed alive but will allow this family to hold at the least 50% of the voting in the Wizengamot. That reminds me to call in an emergency meeting for tomorrow. Now Rangoc will come later at 11:00ish, but I will be asleep. Don't do anything rash or leave the castle if you don't want to die as you will from this moment forward be recognized as a Peverell. I will have Neville fix the blood ward tomorrow so it won't affect you. On the subject of Neville, hes technically a Longbottom and will become the Lord and take up the Lordship before we go to school, so please don't be surprised and take tomorrow to get to know your son. Till tomorrow, Mom, Dad, I love you both. Goodnight" Harry stated as he went to the Heir bedroom for the moment, he also sent a letter to the Ministry for the emergency meeting that would put everyone to shame.

Both Lily and James had a lot to think about. The story they just heard was not only proof of their suspicion of The Order and the "Light" side, but it was truly eye opening. The amazing power that they knew Harry had was blown to bits as they witnessed the true limits of his powers. Not only had he shown them their souls but had taken off binds that were holding them loyal to the light side, binds on their magic, and cleansed them of any illegal or harmful substances in their bodies. Now both James and Lily were feeling like they were in their late teens again, gained family magic that was long lost to all the magical families, and had powers of 990 on the Merlin scale that was if not equal better than both Dumbledore and Riddle. James had earned a Phoenix made completely of magic, while Lily had a Tiger circling her on watch for any signs of danger. But both of these animals had been through a traumatic event, not being able to protect their charges when they first appeared, so were on constant watch and shifted to look at even the slightest shift of anything in the room.

"We should sleep on this honey, we've had a long day, almost eight years is a day, Hah," James stated, some of his antics from teen years showing up.

"Yes, let's sleep on this, but wait until I get my hands on those "light" people, putting our child with those beasts, robbing my boys vaults, poisoning him, almost committing murder on multiple occasions, and tempering with his every possible second on Earth in every single way," Lily stated as the room slowly started to shake from all the magic rolling off of her. The Tiger turning red as her anger started to swell, started to pace the room getting ready to strike an invisible opponent.

"Lils, calm down, remember your still pregnant, please control your magic. Remember what Harry said, the castle might feel as though you left and might kill you if your magic leaves the perimeter of the wards since you can't keep your magic like that and it comes in. So please Lils calm down," said James trying to calm down the angry red head. Once she was calm both of them went down for some tea and crumpets while they were waiting for Rangoc.

* * *

Harry woke up the next day with an owl pecking his face trying to deliver a message. Since he was now a Lord he had Lord things to accomplish which meant that he would need to go to the Wizengamot and participate in a foolish trial of cat and mouse. Along with the owl from the Ministry he had an owl from Hogwarts sitting on his desk across the room. Oh how he hated that he had to go to school. But since he is a Lord he had to set a good example for future possible Lords and Ladies by getting a 'proper' education.

Walking down to the kitchens where some of the Chastings, the name of the castle, elves were cooking up a storm. Although the castle was huge the elderly Potters still drifted down from the top of the main stairs following their noses. Once at the bottom they sat at the table which magically fit up to 108 people with plenty of elbow room, but since there were only three people it became a small table fit for the three and all the food that was served to them. In Harry's memory of meals he had, the bitch Weasley, always cooked a lot of food that was mediocre at best, now that he wasn't under that stupid loyalty potion, but the food that was presented by the elves were of high quality that could only be found at super rare restaurants with six stars, even in the magical world only those that would spend over millions could eat this quality. And here were the Potter/Peverell sitting at a simple breakfast eating foods that only few taste.

"Oh and that reminds me, Mom, did you know that your a pure blood, both of your parents were squibs of long decent from Most Ancient and Noble houses that mixed into to Evans which was your father. Now the family name is Potter but since I took both the Headship its back to the original and can be handed of to separate heirs in the future." Harry stated as he was leaving to go to the Ministry as the meeting was at 11:25 in the morning.

Leaving his parents in turmoil, surprise, joy, and much anger he left. Before he went to the Ministry he went up to his room to send a letter to Hogwarts to claim that he was coming and get a Lord suite ready for him. Than sending one of the Castles many owls, he flashed from his room at exactly 11:25 and right into the Wizengamot meeting.

* * *

All the Lords and Ladies had just settled down and were getting mentally ready for another one of the dull meeting that were occurring more and more as both the Minister and Malfoy wanted laws against creatures passed. While no one had anything against creatures when someone that influential from a Most Ancient and Noble house wanted something done its should be done. But when everyone looked for the usual blonde hair standing on the floor, ready to cut budgets and make lives harder, all were surprised to see that he was sitting on his beloved chair that granted him power. When the clock struck 11:25 pandemonium set in as an eleven year old appeared out of the blue sitting on a chair that wasn't there before.

"ORDER, ORDER, BE QUITE," yelled Albus Dumbledore, "ORDER, I WILL HAVE ORDER, **NOW** ," he tried again but this time with magic lacing his voice as he was letting his emotions out a little bit. Once everyone felt the cooling chill pass through the room he looked towards the young boy that seemed familiar to him, "Boy, what are you doing? How did you get in here?"

"Now Albus, I wouldn't go talking like that to a Lord of Four houses if I were you. I am here because I have called you here and I was running a bit late, but I won't tell you how I got in here, that would ruin the fun. I have come to claim the Lordship's entitlement to my chairs and make sure that all chairs in the government were handed out correctly. It was brought to my attention that not all houses are really equal as they seem to be. Now moving on," at this point Harry had stood up and was walking up to the center of the room where an orb made of pure magic was rising out of the ground, " ** _I Hadrain Orion Lily James Potter do take the Lordship of Potter, Evans, Gryffindor, and Slytherin upon thyself and promise to uphold the rights of the chair given to me. With this promise I will be fair in what I do, So Mote It Be, So Mote It Be, So Mote It Be._** "

"What are you doing, boy," Malfoy called as he stood up knowing that this was one of the things that he had spent so much money to cover up when accepting the place among the chairs.

"Oh, I am merely doing what is really needed to get things like my chair on the Wizengamot, which I am pretty sure none of the people in this room did. So I ask now that all who did not take the chair in this method to do this, if one tries to refuse their heritage chair disappears and none of the descendants are allowed to take it up again," Harry challenged the room of Lords and Ladies. Most being raised as purebloods knew that magic had its own mind so quickly followed suit. A lot kept their chair while most moved down to Elder or just Magical. One or two, being the Longbottoms and Bones moved up to Most Ancient and Most Noble. Finally all the 'Gray' and 'Light' side had finished taking their oaths, and only the 'Dark' side was left. Slowly one by one they went and all of them were demoted from any Noble status, getting stuck with just Ancient, Magical, Elder, or in one case Noble. Finally Malfoy went up and was declared a seat for an Elder and Magical house. This left all the 'Dark' Houses in the 2% voting range for Houses that voted.

"Now on to other business," Harry stated once the commotion had died down, "I want a trial for my Godfather, not only is he a Lord, but he is also guilty, and I can prove it right now," Harry commanded, hoping that he was right and that she would show up really quickly because of him being an Emperor Phoenix, "Hedwig," everyone waited as Harry said one name that resonated around the room quieting down the outburst of him being a liar.

After about 3 minutes of crucial waiting, in which the room was murmuring about Harry being a lunatic, thunder struck outside the building that could be felt under ground. Suddenly to everyone's amazement a thunder Phoenix, that was all blue and had electricity running through the birds feather.

"Hedwig, could you please find Peter Petigrew at the Borrow please, and make sure to stun him a little, okay girl," Harry asked his former snow owl that was amazingly a Phoenix in hiding that had been the one to protect him all those years ago from the killing curse after bonding with him, with a thrill the Phoenix was gone just as quick as she came.

"What are you getting at Harry," asked Dumbledork as he slowly figured out that Harry might know too much. Before his question could be answered Hedwig returned with the prey her master had asked for. Harry took the rat from her claws and quickly set up a runic prison and forced Peter out of his form while also un-stunning him. As soon as Peter woke up he wanted to bolt for the door, but couldn't move outside of the magic circle drawn by Harry.

"Let me out, let me out," Peter shouted starting to panic as he figured out where he was. He tried to turn back into his form but couldn't as he realized that his form had somehow abandoned him. When he looked up he saw a James, or rather the spitting image of him, had a rat in his hands that was ghostly but looked exactly like his animagus form.

"Oh, miss this form don't you, you coward," asked Harry as he was slowly reveling in the fact he caught the traitor finally, "How about this either tell the whole truth or I can force feed you a truth serum, or we can just skip choices," Harry said as he let his war hardened counter ego take over once again to make sure that emotion didn't enter this playing field. Snapping his fingers a clear vial appeared in his hands from his section of potions vault in Gringots, he forced 5 drops onto the rats tongue. Allowing a second for him to cool down and control his growing anger and magic that seeped into the room freezing all the occupants in their chairs, including Dumbledork, he faced the rat to start the process.

"Name," Harry started.

"Peter Petigrew, or Wormtail," Peter answered.

"Who was the secret keeper for the Potters,"

"It was me, originally it was supposed to be Sirius, but they thought he was too well known so chose me,"

"Who killed all those muggles that same night that my parents house was entered by Lord Voldemort,"

"It was me, I had to get away before Sirius could take me in to the authority. I saw my chance when the muggles passed by, cutting of my finger was a good sacrifice to getting caught,"

"Why did you betray my parents,"

"Because the dark side showed me mercy, they took me in and didn't frown upon me being weak or slow. The added bonus of being a secret keeper and in the Order was guarantee elite markings for me,"

"How would one become a death eater, just for the records,"

"One, you have to kill an innocent muggle or muggleborn assigned to you in front of the Dark Lord willingly; two, you must take a loyalty test under the truth serum; three, if you didn't want to be a full member than you died as soon as the mark has been put on you. The Dark Lord is many things but he's not stupid, so he put that in place and anyone with the mark wanted to be a Death eater and couldn't be forced to be one even under the Imperious,"

"Would you mind sitting down, Malfoy, running away from what's coming for you only makes it more fun for me but also makes me loose patients, that could end up with you repainting our room a bright red. Now show us the mark Peter," Harry said, as Malfoy quickly took his seat again noticing the sudden weight of the atmosphere on him.

"Hem, Hem," said a girly voice in the back, which Harry didn't even look back or acknowledge, as Peter showed the faint out line of the Dark Mark so that the room could see.

"HEM, Hem," said the same voice again. Again Harry ignored her knowing who it was.

"Now as we can all see the mark I would like everyone to please remove their sleeves to show whether or not the Dark Mark is there, please," Harry demanded and everyone did as the magic of the room took effect to have everyone do as the Lord on the floor requested.

"HEM, HEM," said the same girly voice again. This time Harry didn't ignore her.

"Do you need something for that throat Ms..." Harry asked laying out the trap.

"Umbridge, Dolores Umbridge, and no I don't need anything," she remarked in annoyance, "what I want to know is why you are doing all of this," she asked as her hands moved of their own accord to show her bare left arm.

"Because this world has cost me too much, and I think its time for retribution and justice to be carried out for the family Potter and to reinstate the former glory that one reigned in my house. Now what I want to ask you is how a Half-blood like you got a seat with the House Lords and Ladies, I did do some searching in the family book which shows all the Magical Houses and your name definitely is much too new to be able to sit in the Gallery," Harry inquired the toad like creature. Too lost for words the magic of the room quickly placed her in the viewing area along with news papers corespondents that Harry had called up. All were talking pictures of Harry as he went on and on with also pictures of Umbridge moving to sit next to them. Some were already sending letters with owls there to stop all printing until they came back with the earth shattering headlines that will be rocking the whole wizarding world.

"Now, all of those with the mark please renounce all of your claims to anything related to you and give them to donation of the list that will appear in front of you. Once you do that claim your quilt and sip this truth serum please," Harry stated as he placed the bottles in front of the line of Lords. One by one they all renounced their marriages, to their estates, and to their vaults to be turned to liquid assets to be given to charity. One by one they took the truth serum and told of all the deeds that they had done, which a special Auroras had been called for wrote down and took them to Azkaban.

"Now, who gave you the idea to betray my parents, you seemed so close," Harry asked Peter.

"Albus Dumbledore did, when he cast the charm he put a charm on me to betray it to the number one enemy. I felt bad about doing it, but either ways I wanted to do it. He just gave me a reason to do it." Peter claimed.

"He's lying, I only cast the charm I didn't know who the secret keeper was," Albus told the Wizengamot, but no one really believed him, as he had let so many Death Eaters walk free already.

"Well, I don't mind or care at this point, but I request that my godfather be taken out of prison and put in Mungo's today, all in favor," asked a pretty much deflated Harry. All the wand tips glowed and the Auroras were sent to gather Sirius Orion Black out of Prison.

As soon as the verdict was given Harry gave the Minister another call for the Wizengamot to meet the next Wednesday, with that he flashed out of the ministry almost 4 hours after he arrived feeling like he could eat all the food in the world as he had missed lunch.

* * *

 **Well I hope you liked this one. I got it done so quickly and it is almost 3,400 words. Hope you enjoy. Read and Review. Thank you All For the Reviews. Read my other stories as well. I only have one other and I adopted that one so yea... But SEE YOU NEXT TIME.**


	5. Staffs, Dumbleass, and Vacation

**Thank you all for the review and for reading this far. Sorry for the late update I had to think of how to fill the next month before Harry goes to school with and I started school and life is hard. Lily will be getting her revenge before the end of the school year so don't worry. And did you really think that the Flamels would give away his life's work to a wizard that can't even match them in anyway but pure magical power and even that is barely a match. Remember everyone that works in Hogwarts can only act on what they see that can be dealt with point-age or detention has to be brought up to the Headmaster, including the Nurse. So if y'all have any questions than just inbox me and I'll give a shout out answer other wise hit the review box and I'll Inbox. The reason Harry took all those heads but the Peverell is because he can't take that Head as long as he is head of Potter to be able to jump start that line later on but couldn't since potter usually get killed off until they only have one heir because of their need to be heroes. And being the lightest after Merlin line. I take all and any questions. Now on to the Story.**

"Speech"  
'Thought'(Only when Legimence Happens)  
 _Parcel  
"'Another Language'"_

* * *

It had been two days since the time when Harry had taken the Wizarding world by storm. In the past two days Harry had set up orphanages across the big pond for all the kids that were left behind due to their parents being sent to Azkaban. He had spent a good portion of that day just cleaning up the children souls so as to not be able to cast magic classified as dark to the Ministry. If he had based it off of intent than none of them would be able to do much magic as their souls were just not able to acquire the pureness needed for the battle spells that were classified pure by Magic herself. Sirius had also received a trail and was set free the day after. Harry knew that the Minister would do it quickly to dispel the public's mistrust of the Ministry, which meant himself. In that time the Potter's including Neville and Sirius had spent about a month in a time compressor to sort out themselves and put a plan down for the true downfall of Riddle. Even though they had the basics like hunting down the Horcruxes and finishing off the Death Eaters, they also planned to get rid of the bigotry that the Wizarding world had collected throughout the past century. During that time Neville and Harry had trained themselves to their height of power before the time travel. All three adults had also trained themselves sore trying to prepare for the time that they would go head to head against Riddle and Dumbledore.

* * *

On Monday Harry went to Diagon Alley with both his parents and Sirius to get his supplies for the school year. Although he really didn't need it since he actually had eidetic memory and could now remember everything, he realized just how many times that he was influenced to go into dangerous tasks by Albus to ensure that he didn't get in the way of his plan to change the world into a warped image he put into Tom Riddle at a young age.

Getting back from the past he thought of putting them all under a powerful illusion to hide who they were but then thought not to push the wizarding world over the edge, by making it seem he's powerful enough to bring back even the dead, which technically he could, if he caught the soul before it left quickly putting it into the body before it started to decompose. It was with these thoughts that the family of now 5 left to go to diagon alley after receiving their acceptance letter into Hogwarts School. Walking down Diagon Alley people were looking at the group of 5 walked into store after store to buy their supplies. Amazingly no one bothered the family until they got to Madam Malkins for their robes.

"Oh, Gabby, get out here," yelled Malkins, "Hello, new robes for Hogwarts dear?"

"Yes, and also a whole new wardrobe please," Harry said in the most pureblood voice he could.

"LILY, how is it that your alive," Dumbledore asked, just arriving on scene as his informants in Diagon Alley had contacted him on the movements of the Potter boy.

"HOW DARE YOU," Lily shouted, startling all the occupants of the room except James, he knew that this would not go down so tapped her on the shoulder, this seemed to stop the storm about to erupt on the aged wizard, "I unlike those that follow you blindly took it upon myself to search through the Potter grimoire, turns out that there really is no such thing as dark or light magic, just power and those that fear what they can't use."

Dumbledore was shocked. He knew that this wasn't the same Lily that lived a decade ago, 'she must have used dark magic' was his thought as he tried to probe her mind. When his probe tried to make contact with her brain, he almost had a heart attack as he felt no presence from her brain. 'How far did she fall into the darkness that her very thoughts to be none existent.'

"I think you should stay out of my mothers mind, Albus" stated the older Potter heir. With that said the family handed their measurements and necessary robes over to Gabby and left to go to the wand shop.

* * *

Olivander more sensed than felt a great power approaching. He knew that the time had come, long before wands there were staffs, and he had three in the store. One for a soul mage, one for a blood mage, and another for a time mage. He knew that the time mage was not yet born, but he could still feel it in his mothers womb. Although he knew that the soul mage was a time traveler he felt he had failed him as he sensed no extra staff on him or any at the moment, other than in his store and the Olivander castle where the rest were stored. His family's mission was to make sure that the staffs never fell into the hands of men with intentions of evil in their future. With the Olivanders the oldest family with seers blood, this was one of the cloudiest times, as there were too many pieces in play to really see more than 2 to 3 months in the future.

* * *

Harry and Neville stepped into the shop and felt a pull towards two tall statues in the corner of the store. There were three statues in the back and all three had staffs in there hands. The first one had a red stone on the top with what appeared to be blood continuously running down the staff encased with a clear ruby, the second one had a golden stone on top with what appeared to be the same sand as time turners flowing down the staff with clear diamond encasing it, the third and last one had a light purple almost white stone on the top while there appeared to be fog turning really slowly in the dark diamond that made it very spooky to look at.

"Ahh the Potters, glad to see you walking around an' looking very lively for dead people," Olivander stated with a knowing look, that gave him a better grandfather look than it did on Dumbledores as it just made him look weird.

"Yes, now we are on urgent business to finish shopping and go have some fun with the family, we plan on vacationing in the Bahamas for the rest of the summer before school starts." James stated as he found his voice.

"Well before we get started would you please walk to those statues and see which staff takes to your liking," stated Olivander to the two boys in the front.

Soon Harry had the foggy one and Neville had the one that looked like blood. Both knew what they were meant to be and why they were picked for it.

"Although both of those staffs are powerful, I would encourage you not to push to much magic into them as they tend to amplify more power than a wand. Now, both are made from the bones and blood and eye of the last dragons that controlled the aspect which the staff is attuned to. Although we really don't know what happened to the Time Rifter, which was the dragon that controlled the time aspect of magic, but we did get one of his arms that was ripped off during the last points of the great battle between the Time Drifters and the Soul Chancellors. Legend has it that those who can use the staff are able to morph into these majestic creatures like animagus forms. The Blood Bringers was the first of the species to be wiped out right after the Shadow Movers. Those are at different disadvantages, including power. But the Blood Bringers did have very unique way of fighting. Good old stories though. But these are yours, don't let anyone else touch them, the consequences are great, although your family can touch it but never use it to even lift the dust off a couch as the magic of the intruder can get sucked out. And have fun on your vacation." was the last thing anyone heard as Harry grabbed his family and pushed magic into his staff and soul shot them to their castle.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Please Review. I know it was a late post, but I have college work so yea. Sorry for the lame ending. But I just want to get to the school year where the new enemy truly shows themselves. And trust me this in comparison to their betrayal is nothing. But they will be confirmed in the 6-7 chapter. Thanks again for reading.**


	6. Train Ride and Surprise Twists

**Thanks for all the follows and reviews. I'm happy that people are reading my fic, also please review, as it gives me more motivation to write. And be sure to check out the other books I'm writing and review there too. I hope you like bashing cause that's what the focus of my account is. And this story is all from Harry's side, with minimum coverage of what others are doing, so if things happen without it being written it just means that what happened didn't really involve Harry to much.**

* * *

 _Platform 9 3/4_

"Harry, lets go, common, we don't wanna share with the other kids now do we," Neville said as he dragged his older twin to the gleaming engine. Lily laughed at the scene along with Sirius, Remus, Alice Longbottom and her husband Frank, woken in the week that Neville and Harry had come back from the future. It had taken most of Harry and Nevilles power but they were able to reverse the problems on their minds and nerve damage. Things could not have been looking better for the family of now 7.

"Ok, hold up, bye mom, bye dad, Padfoot, Moony, uncle, auntie," shouted Harry and Neville as they sped down the tracks towards Hogwarts and their future.

* * *

30 minutes later, the boys were sitting in the compartment when Neville pulled out the daily prophet for that day.

"Hey, we made the front page," he told Harry showing the cover story of the Longbottoms recovery and the return of the dead which were their parents. The newspaper had held the new for this long only because the Potters owned a big portion of it, with threat to bankrupt the company if they released the story too early. Quickly looking at it they both put the paper away and returned to the game of chess they were in the middle of.

No sooner had they started than the door opened and in walked Ron, dirty as ever, "Is there space, everywhere else is full."

"No it isn't, and no you cannot stay, no room for you," both boys said at the same time.

"Okay, so what do you think of Quiditch," Ron said as he started to move into the room, no sooner did he start moving into the room than he felt a big gush of wind push him right out the door. As he was being pushed Neville had stood up and punched him in the face, using magic put the words, **_DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT -Potter_**. on his forehead. The door slammed shut leaving the young Weasely on the floor in front of the small gathering crowd that was pulled into the area from the wind and noise that they heard.

"Well, that couldn't have gone far better," Neville stated as he sat down, pushing his bishop in front of the king making a little diversion for his brother to hopefully fall for, in most cases not.

"Well true, but we need to be resilient and tough to get through the next seven years if were going to have to deal with peoples BS," Harry stated as he took Nevilles queen that was positioned to put him into a check mate, "check mate," Harry stated as his own bishop had been placed strategically before came into play as his rook took control of the row the king was on and the queen the perpendicular row and the bishop the only spot that Nevilles king could move to, forming a perfect triple threat.

The door opened again, as Harry and Neville were setting up another game of chess, and in walked the talking book named Granger. Harry knew that the money that was given to the Grangers was already gone and it wasn't like it really affected him as the amount was something that two of full his outfits would cost. But it still set him on edge that she would steal from a family of not just lords in the wizarding but also the mundane one, especially from a boy that until recently had nothing but the air that he breathed, as the Dursleys were obviously do not give him the time of day unless to yell, harm, or make him work.

"Can I join you, some of the other kids are calling me names, and there is no place for me to sit at," Hermione said as she was about to walk into the room Harry got up pushed her into the hallway.

"Go join the pure blood redhead that your plotting to kill me with, cause obviously in the 45 minutes that we have been here considering were sitting in the middle of the train, you should have been here around 20-25 minutes ago, so you do have a place to sit so go away," Harry stated as he pushed the girl out the door.

With that out of the way the two boys sat back down, getting back to their game. The rest of the train ride to Hogwarts was a bliss with no one bothering them.

* * *

 _Hogwarts_

As the two boys stepped off the boats, Harry felt the castle react to him, being the Lord of the castle and all, the wards shifted to him and he could feel that they were lacking about 85% of their power and almost 95% of the wards were turned off that could have been useful to keep all of the trouble out of the school back the first time he went through the school.

{My Lord, I need your help, I can't gain access to the lay-lines, my wards, or the faculty, the old goat has tied up everything and I can't do much. He isn't who he says he is, the real Dumbledore is locked up somewhere, and its actually Grindlewald that is in the Headmaster position at the moment. Please be careful, please help me}

* * *

 **This is where I leave you.**


End file.
